Field
This invention relates to a container in which a contact lens is stored after manufacture from which the lens may be dispensed for use by a wearer.
Brief Discussion of Related Art
Conventional contact lens dispensing containers comprise a receptacle covered with a peelable foil sheet. When the wearer receives a container with a new lens, the foil sheet is removed and the storage solution and lens are tipped onto a user's palm after which a finger is inserted into the lens to pick it up. Alternatively a finger may be placed directly into the solution to remove the lens. The lens is then inserted onto the eye by the wearer by placing the finger onto the eye. This procedure can be disadvantageous if the user's finger and hand are not clean and sterile. Also, the lens may be difficult to locate visually and to manipulate as it is composed of transparent material. Further, there is a risk that the lens can be dropped, resulting in contamination or loss of the lens.